Ma marque
by thelittlefeather
Summary: OS : Drago nous conte le pire soir de sa vie puis l'après-guerre…


**Ma marque**

Ça y est... Il y a maintenant trois mois que ma vie s'est interrompu... Je pense pouvoir la recommencer mais je n'en suis pas encore sur...

*.*.*.*.FlashBack.*.*.*.*

Je voyais mon père qui s'était revêtit d'un magnifique costume et me disait d'aller me préparer. A quoi, ça je ne le savais pas encore. Ah oui, petite précision : c'était mon anniversaire.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? Avais-je dis.

-C'est une surprise Drago, nous devons fêter le jour de ta naissance comme il se doit ! M'avais dit mon père.

On m'avait bandait les yeux, j'entendais les bribes de voix de ma tante Bella, ce qui n'était guère rassurant... On m'enleva le voile noir, j'avais envie de le remettre tout de suite, car devant moi se tenait fièrement, tel un roi entouré de sa cour, Lord Voldemort.

-Bien, nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer... Dit-il de sa voix aigüe.

-Maître... Rogue n'est pas arrivé, dit ma tante en se rabaissant elle-même.

-Bellatrix, heureusement que ton culot rattrape ton ignorance... Ne sais-tu toujours pas que Severus Rogue à choisit le camp de Potter ?! Dit Voldemort à la sœur de ma mère.

Je réalisais peu à peu que tous les mangemorts étaient présents. La pression commençait à monter...

-Pour débuter, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire Drago, me dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui en réalité, s'en fichait complètement.

Un froid net s'installa.

-Hum hum... Se raclât mon père.

-Euh... Merci... Dis-je.

-Permets-moi de t'offrir mon cadeau... Tends ton bras gauche...

Je regardais les autres autour de moi, j'étais totalement perdu.

-Bien, je crois que tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide, prendre de l'âge ne te réussis pas ahahah, ricana-t-il, ses disciples l'imitèrent.

-Impero ! Formula-t-il.

Mon bras gauche se leva de manière non-naturelle sans que je puisse le retenir.

-Noooon ! Avais-je crié, affolé.

-Chuuuuut... Siffla doucement le Lord, excité par mon état de panique.

Il prononça des incantations, qui étaient selon moi en fourchelangue. Le jet noir qui s'échappa de la baguette de Sureau plongea directement en moi et me laissa « son » signe. Il venait de faire de moi un mangemort… Pourquoi ?! Je n'ai JAMAIS voulu un quart de seconde de ma vie en devenir un, avoir quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort me donnait la nausée !

-Ton fils ne montre pas sa gratitude envers son Maître, Lucius… avait remarqué celui qui se disait être mon « Maître » alors que moi seul avais le contrôle de ma propre personne.

-Drago… avait commencé mon père qui s'était arrêté en recevant un regard de profond dégoût de ma part.

Comment mon père avait pu m'amener dans un traquenard pareil ?! J'étais piégé, le jour de mon anniversaire… De toute façon, que ce soit ce jour-là ou un autre ça restait horrible… Je me souviens encore des paroles de ma douce Hermione : « Je t'admire beaucoup Drago, c'est vrai, tu te bats tous les jours avec ton père pour lui faire accepter notre amour.

Tu es le fils d'un mangemort et tu défis toutes les lois, toi non, tu ne veux pas en devenir un alors que tu es bercé depuis toujours dans le monde si cruel qui est celui de ténèbres… Je t'aime Drago. » Ces mots me paraissaient bien loin maintenant… M'accepterait-elle-même si j'ai « sa » marque ? Voudra-t-elle seulement encore de moi quand Voldemort réunira ses disciples, eux qui sont si attachés à lui et moi si abasourdis qu'il me veuille moi qui suis si écœurait que cette chose soit encore vie…

Oui, cette chose parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça une personne ou un être ! De plus nous étions en temps de guerre et je ne savais pas où se trouvait ma bien-aimée… Il vaudrait certainement mieux qu'elle parte avec Weasley, même si je dois avouer que le simple fait de les imaginer ensemble me rendait malade… Mais si c'était pour son bien, j'accepterais qu'elle s'en aille même si la connaissant bien, je devrais l'y obliger.

Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai à lui offrir maintenant que je suis un « marqué » comme je disais… Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle est la vie de ma pauvre mère !

*.*.*.*.FinDuFlashBack.*.*.*.*

Je sais que je prends des risques… J'écris les nouveaux idéaux de je donne directement à l'Ordre.

-Drago, Drago ! Dit Pansy qui débarque dans mon bureau du quinzième étage, porte 106B, street Rowling, London.

C'est bientôt la fin ! Reprit-elle.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Dis-je surpris.

-Ça ne va pas te plaire mais euuh… Tu-Sais-Qui a fait capturer Hermione pour attirer Potter… me révèle-t-elle.

-Quoi ?! Où la retiennent-t-ils ?!

-Au manoir, d'après les dernières informations, Potter s'y serait rendu, leur combat a commençait… Mais où vas-tu ? Me dit-elle en me voyant mettre ma cape de voyage.

-Chez moi, il est hors de question qu'ils fassent du mal à Hermione !

-Noooon ! Dit-elle au même moment où je transplane.

Je suis arrivé, j'entends des cris dans le manoir mais ce n'est pas Hermione, je décide tout de même de m'approcher. Une mini-bataille s'est improvisée dans la salle à manger et Hermione, au milieu, par terre, inconsciente…

-Hermione ?! Dis-je.

-Hum ? Dit-elle, en commençant à se réveiller.

-Par Merlin ! Tu es en vie ma Mione !

Je la pris dans mes bras, me dépêchant de la mettre en sécurité, au passage je vois Madame Weasley qui achève ma tante.

-Merci ! Lui dis-je, tout sourire.

-Je t'en prie mon grand ! Me répond Moly Weasley.

J'installe Hermione dans la salle de bain.

-Ça va mieux ? Lui dis-je, passant un gant de toilette bien frais sur son visage.

-Où est Harry ?

-Euh….

-HERMIONE ! Hurla Ronald Weasley en arrivant à toute vitesse dans la pièce. C'est terminé, Harry a gagné ! Annonça-t-il.

-Ce mec est un génie, je l'ai toujours dis ! Dis-je, ma mauvaise fois remontant à la surface.

Mais, attendez ! Repris-je. Je regarde mon bras gauche et… Plus de marque ! Hermione avait compris et me sauta au cou.

La guerre est finie, place à l'avenir !

Quelques jours plus tard…

-Allé Dray, fais-nous un discours, je sais que tu es fort pour ça, me dit Hermione.

-Un discours, un discours, un discours ! Applaudirent les autres.

-Oui, bon d'accords. Nous n'avons jamais été amis, nous sommes encore dans la phase « d'apprivoisement » mais je regrette que cela n'est pas commencé plutôt… C'est vrai, qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour je sois ici en train de siroter du champagne en l'honneur de l'union de Harry et Ginny Potter ainsi que celle de Neville et Luna Longdubas ? Personne je pense. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous soutenir, surtout toi Harry, tu t'es quand même marié avec Ginny ! Dis-je en me tournant vers les invités qui éclatèrent de rire. Ahahahah, non, trêve de plaisanterie, ma présence ici témoigne de l'amitié que j'ai pour vous. Enfin, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, que votre vie soit égaillée du soir au matin, du crépuscule à minuit et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Bon je pense m'arrêter sinon je vais réécrire vos vœux ! Vives les mariés ! Finis-je en applaudissant, les autres m'imitèrent.

Ginny et Luna, en larmes, très touchées par mes mots, embrassent mes joues tandis que Neville et Harry me prirent dans leurs bras.

-Ronald, tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?! Tu viens de tacher ma robe ! S'exclame Hermione.

-Oh, désolé… Mais Hermione, pourquoi tu prends du jus de fruits ? Demande Ron à Hermione, si rayonnante.

-Et oui ! Je ne voulais pas vous voler la vedette les amis, enfin… « On ». Dit-elle en se caressant le ventre.

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon OS, j'étais inspirée cette semaine. **

**LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES S'IL VOUS PLAIT.**

**Thelittlefeather.**


End file.
